1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clip device that bends a clip plate and clips a bundle of sheets together with the bent dip plate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a clip machine which clips the end portions of a plurality of sheet members together is known (see Japanese Utility Model Publication No. SHO 47-12089). This clip machine, as shown in FIGS. 76 and 77, is equipped with a handle 2 provided in one end of a base 1 so that it is rotatable, and a cover 3 provided between the base 1 and the handle 2. A guide groove 4 is formed in the upper surface of the base 1, and between this guide groove 4 and the cover 3, a clip-connected member 5 is housed. This clip-connected member 5 is formed by connecting a plurality of clip members 5N together with an adhesive agent as in staples, each clip member 5N being bent into a U shape.
The other end (rear end) of the dip-connected member 5 is in contact with a clamp member 7 provided slidably on a push rod 6 shown in FIG. 78. This clamp 7 urges the clip-connected member 5 in the left direction (in FIG. 77) by a sprig 9 provided on the push rod 6. This urging causes one end (front end) of the clip-connected member 5 to be in contact with one end 4A of the guide groove 4.
A push plate 8 is provided on the lower surface of the handle 2. If the handle 2 is rotated from a solid line position in FIG. 76 to a broken line position, the push plate 8 will make contact with the bent proximal portion of the leading clip member 5N of the clip-connected member 5 and separate the clip member 5N from the clip-connected member 5. And this separated clip member 5N alone is further compressed and deformed by the pushing force of the push plate 8, so that the end portions of a sheet bundle are clipped together by the deformed clip member 5N.
Incidentally, if sure clipping by the clip member 5N is to be obtained, the clip member 5N must be widened and formed into a plate shape. However, if the clip member 5N is widened, the number of clip members 5N that can be housed will be reduced and the clip-connected member 5 must be frequently supplied. Accordingly, there is a problem in that it will result in a great inconvenience.
Also, this clip member 5N clamps a sheet bundle by inserting the sheet bundle into the clip member 5N and crushing the bent proximal portion 5Na. Therefore, if the sheet bundle thickens, the bent proximal portion Na cannot be sufficiently crushed. For this reason, there is a problem in that sufficient clipping force cannot be obtained, so that the sheet bundle is easily separated from the clip member 5N.